A Day in the Park
by whitem
Summary: Could be in any park, in any city. Kim and Ron are interrupted in the middle of something important by a very dire sitch...


Don't think I've ever written anything in First Person, so I hope this works… Another one-shot that I hope y'all like.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are characters created and owned by Disney. Charles and Angela in this story are OC's of my own creation…

A Day in the Park

We were walking in the park just the other day, my wife and I, when we saw a couple walking around we had never seen before.

"Who's that Dear?" My wife Angela asked indicating the new couple with a nod of her head.

Shrugging my shoulders I said, "Don't know." And wrapped my arm around her a bit tighter for warmth.

My wife continued to remark on this couple. "Look at how loving they are to each other… It's like we were when we were young."

Indeed they were quite the loving couple. The boy had on gloves, and the girl mittens, but this didn't keep them from holding each other's hands in the cold. They saw a nearby bench, and the boy quickly wiped off the snow that had accumulated and helped her to sit.

I couldn't see much for details, but I could tell that the girl had red hair underneath her red and white stocking hat, and the boy had blond hair underneath his blue one.

The two continued to hold hands, and nip at each other's nose, laughing the whole time. My wife and I had by now sat ourselves on another bench not to far from the couple we had been watching, and I too cleaned off the bit of snow before we sat down.

Placing my arm around Angela's shoulders, I spoke to her in a lowered voice. "Make you think of other things we used to do together?" I took my other hand and gently squeezed her leg nearest to mine.

"Charles…" She hissed, and looked up at me with a smile. "You're incorrigible! But I still love you."

"I love you too dear…" I nodded towards the same couple again. "Look at them now Honey."

The Boy was now in some sort of animated discussion, as he was making wild gestures in the air with his hands. The girl was just sitting there smiling at him, and nodding. Every once in a while, she would have a surprised look on her face as she would react to what he was saying. We were too far away to be able to hear anything, but that really wasn't far at all, since our hearing wasn't really the greatest these days. When your old enough to have been married for 60 some odd years, things start to break down on the ol' bod.

All of a sudden he took her hand, and knelt down in the snow before her. At first it took me by surprise, but then I recognized the standard proposal position for a proper young man. My wife couldn't help but react. "Oh that's so sweet… He asking her to marry him."

"Now why in God's green earth would he kneel down in the cold snow to ask the girl to marry him? Look at him… He's even having trouble getting the ring out of his pocket!"

My wife playfully slapped me in the arm. "Oh shush you old coot… Remember how nervous you were when you asked me to marry you?"

I smiled a bit thinking back to the day I had proposed to Angela, and remembered just how nervous I really was. I wanted everything to be perfect in our favorite restaurant, and I was shaking like a leaf. After ordering drinks, I dropped the ring box underneath the table when I tried to pull it out of my pocket.

I had immediately dropped to the floor to retrieve it, and noticed that it had fallen near Angela's foot. Right when I leaned over and reached for it, Angela had decided to cross her legs, and clocked me right in the face with her size 7 pump.

I crawled out from under the table right next to her, and looked up. She was horrified at what had happened, and immediately tried to help me to stand. I quickly waved her off and said…"Well, since I'm down here…"

I looked up at her again, noticing that my one eye was starting to swell up, and raised the small black velvet box. Her hand went to her mouth as soon as she saw the box, and knew what I was doing. I asked her to be my wife, and the rest, as they say…. Is history.

After this blond boy clumsily fumbled with the box, he too dropped it near her foot. The girl leaned over to help him pick it up, and I could hear the "clunk" as their heads met. Both Angela and I winced at this, as they both shot a hand to their heads. The girl was rubbing her forehead, and the boy's hand had shot to his left eye.

He looked up at her, and they both started to laugh. My wife and I also chuckled at the site since it was so close to what happened when I had proposed all those years ago. She leaned in closer to me, and sighed. When her body went rigid, I knew something wasn't right.

"Angela?" I said, trying to turn her towards me. She was gripping her right arm, and I could see small droplets of sweat on her upper lip. Her jaw was clenched tight, and I could hear her speak through her teeth, "It… hurts…" Her body started to convulse, and I now realized what was happening. She was having a heart attack!

"Angela! Angela!" I yelled at her as her eyes rolled up into her head. I had to do something! "Help! Help me! I think my wife is having a…"

Before I could get out the phrase 'Heart Attack', the same couple that we had been watching earlier were suddenly at our side. The blonde boy's voice was so gentle as he took me by the shoulders, and turned me away from my wife. "Let us help." He said.

The redhead by now was starting to lay my Angela down on the bench, and was feeling for a pulse. Suddenly she started barking out orders. "Ron! She's having a heart attack… Here… help me get her off the bench." Before I knew what was happening, both of them had pulled off their coats, and had laid my wife on the ground on top of the coats.

As I said before, I had been with my wife for over 60 years in marriage, and when I saw her laying on the cold ground, and a stranger leaning over her, I snapped. "What are you doing! That's my wife! Leave her alone!"

"Sir… Sir…" That same gentle voice came to my ears as he had pulled me away from my now dying wife.

"Please… Let me go…" I pleaded. "That's… That's my… Angela." I tried reaching for her has he held me back. "I don't want her to die…"

Tears filled my eyes as I saw the girl performing CPR on my wife. I had been an EMT in my younger days, and I knew exactly what she was doing. Her stocking hat had came off while pushing on my wife's chest, and a full head of red hair fell about her shoulders. I counted the compressions, and then counted the breaths as she breathed into my wife's mouth. She stopped to check for a pulse, and see if she was breathing.

Then I saw her pull something out of her pocket. It looked like a… a PDA? I had no idea what she was doing, but then I saw her pull two cords from the sides of the electronic device that had small pads. She reached underneath my wife's jacket with the pads, and then looked at the screen of her device.

After a few seconds she pressed a button, and I saw Angela's body jump! She was shocking her heart! Just who were these kids? I stopped my weak struggle with the boy, and stood there watching this red headed girl look at the readout on a small screen.

I saw her nod, and then she nodded to the blond boy. She then reached back underneath my wife's jacket, pulled off the small pads, and retracted them back into the small device. Taking the boys hand, he helped her to stand, and the girl spoke to me. "She should be fine now, sir. I was able to stabilize her heart rate."

"Who… who are you kids?" I asked, and looked down and saw my wife's beautiful face, and saw her opening her eyes.

"We're Team Possible, Sir." The young boy said, shaking my hand. He took off his stocking hat, and then I recognized them as he stood closer to the redhead. My jaw dropped open for a bit, and then I spoke.

"Y… You're Kim Possible, and… and Ron Stoppable… Thank-you… Thank-you very, very much."

Kim helped my wife to stand, walked her over to the bench, turned to me and said, "Your wife should be OK now, sir. It was a mild heart attack, but I called an ambulance for you. It should be here…" We all heard the sirens at that point.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "I never told you our names. I'm Charles, and the wonderful woman who's life you just saved is Angela. We are forever in your debt."

"It's no big sir…" Kim Possible said with a shrug. "It's what we do."

She paused for a second, and then spoke again. "Oh and Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Looks like it will be Kim Stoppable in a few months."

I saw Ron's face light up at her statement, and realized at that point that the two young people standing before me postponed their engagement in order to save an old woman's life. My wife… My Angela.

I had been looking at her and then turned back to the young couple, but they were now holding each other and kissing. I smiled, and sat down by my wife's side, taking hold of her hand. The Ambulance pulled up, and the paramedics were now walking over to us with equipment in hand.

I looked back at the newly engaged couple while the paramedics attended to my wife, and thought to myself… _Now those two are truly Heroes. I hope their life together is as happy as me and Angela's. _

The end…

* * *

I hope this read the way I intended. Like I said, the first time I've written 'First Person'. Did I do this right?

Wow! I can't believe I forgot to say this when I first posted... Merry Christmas to everyone out there!

(yeah, it's not really a Christmas story... Sorry 'bout that...)


End file.
